


Ninja Time

by Diglossia



Series: Ninja [4]
Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff. Linke surprises Juri with a new piercing. Because Jan is a real ninja. This came about partially as a parody (German: Verarsche) of Mikaiyawa's Linke having his nipples pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Time

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jan heard Juri laugh.

The little ninja slid into the room just as Juri shut the door, curious as to what had made his friend say that. Juri and the other occupant of the room didn't notice him there at all. No one ever did, not when Jan had his magic mask on. It turned him fucking _invisible_ to the other guys.

Linke had his back to Juri as the drummer kissed his neck lightly.

Play time? Jan thought. Linke and Juri were always so much more interesting than David and T:mo. Those two were one trick ponies with David always topping and T:mo always, always bottoming, maybe even screaming David's name if he couldn't help it. The time he had screamed Franky's was still near and dear to Jan's ninja heart. David had smacked T:mo upside his head for that not so innocent screw up.

Juri brushed a hand through Linke's hair, lifting it off the ink on the left side of his neck. Juri sucked softly along Linke's tattoo, making the guitarist moan in Latin. Jan always did learn a new word every time he watched Linke. He was especially mouthy when he thought he was alone, not that he ever really was.

Jan watched as Juri pulled Linke's shirt over his head and turned him for a deep French kiss. Jan grimaced: he wasn't a fan of mouth to mouth. It was too boring.

Juri let Linke's mouth go to smile down at the shorter man. He grabbed Linke's hip and pulled him closer. Linke nuzzled against Juri's jawbone, their heights close enough to make it seem almost natural. Juri hissed a most delightful sound and arched back slightly, far enough away that Jan could see the tell-tale shine of a new piercing on Linke. A shiny sliver stud poked through Linke's navel, the long shaft of the stud resting just below, a small Playboy Bunny charm attached to the end of it. Now Jan understood what Juri had been talking about and he was damn sure that Juri was the only one who Linke wanted to know about it.

Jan'd give him an hour before he'd go find T:mo and tell him. This one was too good to be a secret for long.

Jan snickered and slithered back out the door, shutting it silently behind him. He would let Linke and Juri have their fun. Franky's girlfriend had shown up an hour ago and Jan was never let down by _that one's_ imagination.


End file.
